


Cinnamon

by Pennstram



Series: Omega verse [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gen, M/M, Momma!Merlin, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, just fluff, literally no plot, more family fluff, set after Saccharine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: The second the words left his mouth, Arthur realized just how right it felt. Just how perfect those three words were.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Omega verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897339
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I'm just trying to work on writing shorter works... ugh enjoy these stupid children and their too smart child

“If we’re going to do this again, you need to understand I’m not that same person I was in high school.” 

Arthur leaned back in his chair, coffee cup raised to his lips as he studied the omega across from him. Merlin’s eyes were soft, yet determined, his mouth set in a grim line. His fingers tapped restlessly at the ceramic mug and Arthur knew his foot was bouncing in anxiety. Beside him Ygraine happily munched on a cookie, eyes closed as she tipped her head back and forth. “I mean that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Arthur said finally, reaching over to brush a cookie crumb off the girls cheek.

The strong vanilla of her scent saturated the air, even though she didn’t physically acknowledge the alpha’s movement. “I’m serious, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was tinged with irritation, causing Arthur to look over with a soft smile. 

“So am I.” He laid a hand on Merlin’s forearm, the motion stilling the restless tapping. “I’m not going to lie, I adored you in high school. I was happy you made me your whole world.” Merlin’s scent soured slightly and Arthur held a hand up, “But, that wasn’t _you_. You weren’t true to yourself back then… not really. You were trying to be the perfect subservient omega… and neither of us honestly wanted that.”

Merlin dropped his gaze to the table and nodded slightly. “You need to understand I did love you. I do love you.” He honeyed again and Arthur felt himself flush happily at the admission. “I’ve never needed an alpha, Arthur. And before you I never even wanted one.” He shrugged slightly and took a sip of his tea before setting it down and crossing his arms over his chest. “I do want you in my life though. In her life. I may not need you here as ‘Alpha’ but I want you here as Arthur.” 

Something wildly possessive purred in his chest. It was the closest to the truth they’d ever been. He wasn’t denying Arthur as his alpha, he could feel it, smell it, the way Merlin’s omega side called to him. Wanted him. They came first though. Arthur and Merlin. Not alpha and omega. Gods, Arthur only loved him that much more. “I want that so much, Merli-“

“Mummy what’s that smell?” Both adults startled at the little girl’s sudden voice. She had her head cocked to the side and was sniffing at Arthur intently. Her brows furrowed slightly as she reached over and laid a tiny hand on his cheek. Arthur’s throat ran dry as the jolt of familial recognition shot through him. “Smell like campfires and cimmamon.” Before anything else could be said she leaned over and pressed her nose against his neck and smiled happily. “Smell like home.”

Across the table Merlin let a small choked whine slip out. His bright eyes were wide and locked on his daughter as the strong chamomile smell took over. It was almost as if _he_ could feel the second the bond snapped into place. The breath was punched from Arthur’s chest as the feeling of _minesweetbabychildmine _washed over him. The paternal bond took over almost instantly, he had to protect this innocent girl.__

__His baby. His little girl. His daughter._ _

__When he looked back at Merlin there were tears threatening to fall and his lip quivered slightly. “She— she knows you.” The omega whispered softly, shaking hand reaching over to stroke down Ygraine’s dark curls. The girl huffed and swatted her mother’s hand away as she returned to her seat. She seemed pleased with whatever findings she came up with. Merlin gave a watery smile and Arthur couldn’t stop the sweetening of his scent in response. “She recognizes you as her—“_ _

__Merlin cut himself off abruptly, mouth clicking shut as his bottom lip trembled. The same feeling that was so happy earlier tightened at the uncertain tint to Merlin’s scent. Leaning back Arthur swallowed before finally speaking, “Did you not want her to?” It was a soft question, quiet and hesitant, and as he met the omega’s gaze, sad. Merlin blinked rapidly at him, as if the question honestly confused him._ _

__“What? Arthur, no. Of course I did… I just— I didn’t think the bond would form so fast.” He exclaimed quickly, reaching out and wrapping his hands around Arthur’s. “I’m happy, I really am.” The sweetness in the air was enough to support it. And suddenly it was like they were in highschool all over again. It was as if Arthur had never broken his heart. Arthur didn’t deserve him. Didn’t deserve either of them. A tiny hand was laid on top of theirs and Arthur’s gaze shot over._ _

__Ygraine smiled back at him with a confused look on her face. “Why sad?” She turned to look at Merlin then and demanded in a soft voice, “Why he sad?” Their eyes met again briefly before Merlin looked away from them both. He looked like he wanted to ask the same question. “Why dada sad.” A vice like grip tightened on his heart at the word and pure, unhindered love bubbled inside him._ _

__“Dada did some bad things in the past.” Arthur said softly, Merlin’s head jerked back to look at him at that. Arthur could only smile sadly back at him. “Dada hurt your momma’s feelings and I don’t want to do that again.”_ _

__“Then don’t.” Ygraine stated as if it was the simplest answer ever and he was an idiot for not realizing it. She rolled her eyes and continued unhappily, “Dada being sad is only making Momma sad.” She tapped at the side of her wrinkled nose knowingly, “Can smell it. Like soggy leaves.”_ _

__The two adults stared at each other across the table before Merlin’s face cracked into a smile. Arthur’s expression melted into fond happiness right after. “She does have a point, doesn’t she?” Arthur asked finally._ _

__“Of course she does. She’s my daughter after all.”_ _

__“Oi! She’s mine too!”_ _

__The second the words left his mouth, Arthur realized just how right it felt. Just how perfect those three words were._ _


End file.
